Christmastime Love
by fanfictionmakermachine
Summary: Sucky title, I know. Arendelle is celebrating Christmas. Elsa asks Hiccup to join her and her sister in the festival, but being a viking, Hiccup doesn't know what Christmas is, so Elsa has to show him. T to be safe. MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, Guys. It is fanfictionakermachine with a little Christmas special for you. Because it is Christmas and you guys deserve it. Really, you are wonderful. Without you, I would not be here today. So MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!**

**I originally wanted to publish this as a oneshot, but I wanted it to be done by 24th, which is tomorrow, but we are having guests tomorrow and I will not have time to write. I promise I will finish it before the New Year.**

**Happy Reading!**

The peaceful slumber of Queen Elsa of Arendelle was interrupted by a sound she really didn't want to hear right now, someone knocking on her door. The young queen frowned as she rolled to her stomach and pulled the pillow over her head, but it was to no use as the knocking was soon accompanied by shouting.

"Elsa, I know you are awake!" Just as she thought, it was the unmistakable voice of her little sister, Princess Anna.

'It's hard not to be when you are basically knocking a hole in my door'. She thought to herself. Elsa peeked out from under her pillow to get a glimpse at the big clock standing beside her wall. It was merely 6:30 in the morning. What on Earth was she doing up this early? But for whatever reason, she was up and she was at her door and she didn't have any intentions of leaving.

"Anna, go back to sleep!" she called out. "I don't care if the sky's awake, I am not!" she attempted to lie back in bed, somewhere deep inside, she knew that she started a battle she couldn't possibly hope to win.

"Elsa, don't you know what day it is?" she asked from outside. Elsa knew what day it was. She knew it way too well. 24th of December. The day before Christmas. She knew Anna was super hyped for this holiday, especially how she finally got to spend Christmas with her sister for the first time in forever. (**AN.: I know, I know.) **But that wasn't a good enough reason to disturb the queen's beauty sleep. Elsa then heard the sound of her door opening and she once again groaned mentally at the fact that the sisters have agreed that they wouldn't lock their doors again. "How can you sleep on this day?!"

"If you would have been sitting through meetings all evening yesterday and only would have gotten to bed half before midnight, you would know. Aren't you the one to always sleep in?"

"But there are just so much things to do!" she exclaimed with excitement. "Decorating the palace, make it to the public celebration at the town square, and the parade! They can't have the parade without the queen! Especially the Snow Queen." she finished. Elsa's eyes unwillingly widened slightly at this. She still wasn't really used to that nickname. Nevertheless, she still wasn't going to let herself being dragged out of bed.

"If I remember well, you were the most enthusiastic about these celebration things. You should help with them." Elsa replied, earning a whine from her little sister.

"But Elsa..."

"Anna, this is one of those rare days when I can sleep in, I need some sleep too." she replied. Anna wasn't happy with this answer. She decided to play her trump card against Elsa.

"Elsa," she started on a voice that showed hurt and sadness. "do I need to remind you that this is the first Christmas in thirteen years that we could spend together? I spent thirteen years with sitting in front of your door, hoping to get a response for my knocking and year after year, nothing. I spent every single Christmas alone. And after our parents died..."

Elsa put on an unamused look. She was playing the 'guilt' card again. She hated it when she did that.

"Urghh for crying out loud..." she growled. "If you give me five minutes to get ready, I'll meet you in the ballroom." and just as she expected, her sister squealed in delight and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Elsa! I'll go back to help with the preparations." she said as she bounced out of the room happily. Elsa let out a sigh and she put her head back to the pillow and allowed her eyes to close once more, but the her sister called out to her again. "And don't even think about falling back asleep!"

Elsa pulled the pillow over her head with a groan.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, a certain viking man was having an equally rotten morning. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was woken up in his least favorite way. Namely, his dragon licking him awake. After that, he had very little time to go over his daily morning routine, because he was on an important business trip in Arendelle.

Berk was in the need of goods from another tribes around the archipelago, but with the growing numbers of dragons and Hiccup's developments for the village, the surrounding tribes were not enough anymore. Hiccup had to look beyond the small viking civilization and soon he found himself negotiating with kingdoms all around the north. He had been in Dunbroch, in Corona, and even tried to look around in the Southern Isles, but his favorite negotiation partner had to be Arendelle. For various reasons.

Arendelle was a great place to retire for a few days or weeks. It wasn't too cold, nor too warm. The princess was more than happy to guide tourists through the castle and presenting everything in it. The people were nice and friendly, but the Queen, Elsa had to top them all. Hiccup wasn't meeting with Queen Elsa for the first time. They had encountered a couple of times before. She was easily one of the most pleasant persons Hiccup has ever met.

At first, they were wary of each other. Elsa did not hide her powers anymore and Hiccup could not hide his dragon that he arrived on. That brought quite some attention to him. The fact that he was a viking, who has been the center of spooky tales for centuries did not help. The meeting started more like an interrogation, but the guards were in for a surprise when three hours later they found the dragon rider and the snow queen chatting and laughing together over the trade documents as if they have been long time friends. Hiccup had a certain charisma that just charmed Elsa and the Elsa seemed so kind and pure that Hiccup couldn't help, but like her.

This will be their umpteenth meeting and Hiccup was really looking forward to it. Elsa was more than a friend to her now, rather than a simple trading partner. And the meetings with her were very pleasant. Hiccup not once wished they could spend some time outside a trade negotiation, but being the chief of Berk and the queen of Arendelle, they were extremely busy people. Plus, Hiccup was told that when she is not attending to her duties as a queen, she barely had time to anything other than her sister.

As Hiccup was walking down the streets of Arendelle, he received warm greetings from the citizens. They have grown quite attached to him as well after he and his men helped the kingdom on many occasions with public events or some constructions that otherwise would have required far more time and work. Hiccup was glad to see this, but as he slowly approached the castle, his mood dropped. The castle guards were not really his buddies. They seemed to hold the fact that their queen was fancying him so much against him. That may be because they were supposed to keep Hiccup in check when he first came into Arendelle and therefore did not really like him. So they took it really bitterly when their queen warmed up to him so easily.

So when he reached the castle and found himself facing the unwelcoming stares of two guards, his mood did not lighten. But he tried to stay calm.

"Good morning. I would like to talk to the queen." he said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Her Majesty does not take visitors today." one of them replied. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? We were just discussing the new trade agreement yesterday!"

"There will be no political meetings here in the next few days." the other said. "These are days of celebration in Arendelle and the rest of the world." Hiccup did not really know what celebration they were talking about. Clearly they did not celebrate Snoggletog in Arendelle. Before he could voice his confusion though, he was interrupted by a familiar friendly voice.

"Hey, Hiccup!" he turned to see Kristoff Bjorgmann, Arendelle's royal ice master and deliverer, and the princess' consort coming towards him, accompanied by his reindeer, Sven.

"Hi Kristoff!" he greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine. Are you here to see the queen?"

"I think I am short on other purposes." he replied on his usual, cynical tone, causing the blonde man to roll his eyes. "But they say she doesn't want to see anyone today. There is some kind of celebration here." Kristoff was a little taken aback at how Hiccup referred to it. He found it impossible for someone to not know about Christmas. But then, he reminded himself that Hiccup was not familiar with their traditions, so he decided to help him out.

"Uh, yes. You see, here in Arendelle, it's one of the biggest events in the entire year. Come on, I'll explain more inside." he then turned to the guards. "Could you please take Sven to the stables?" he asked on of them. The guard nodded and lead the reindeer away. Kristoff was about to go in. but he was stopped by the other guard.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bjorgmann, but the queen made it clear that she doesn't want to see anyone on political issues today. Surely you understand that."

"I do, but I am sure the queen will be more than happy to see one of her good friends. Especially today." Kristoff was aware of Elsa and Hiccup's friendship and he was sure Elsa would gladly agree for Hiccup to join them in the festival today. "So, please let us enter."

The guard sighed in defeat. "Of course, sir." He then went on his way.

"Come on. Let's go find Anna and Elsa." Hiccup nodded and followed him

* * *

After a quick bath and breakfast, Elsa dressed up – her magical ice dress was interestingly fitting for this day – Elsa joined her sister and began their preparations for the festival. Elsa was surprised to find that the servants were already working on the castle's decorations and most of them were almost finished.

"Anna, how is the castle already almost decorated? It's barely even seven." The redhead just smiled.

"Oh. They woke up extra early today. They knew how important this day is and they didn't want to waste any time of it. Unlike someone I know."

Elsa rolled her eyes. She never was much of a partying person and she didn't think the staff would do this so early just because they wanted to. "You kicked them out of their beds too, right?"

"Hey, this isn't fair!" Anna exclaimed, signaling that Elsa hit the nail right on the head. "They knew how much I was awaiting this Christmas and they happily agreed to it!"

Elsa shook her head at her sister. "You're a tyrant."

"Am not! I wouldn't have made them do it if they didn't want to!"

"Sure." Elsa said on a monotone voice.

"Oh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today?" Anna cooed teasingly.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Anna!" they heard Kristoff calling for them.

"Exactly." Elsa muttered under her breath. The princess ignored her sister's comment and greeted her boyfriend with a hug and also a little kiss on his his lips. Elsa looked away. Fortunately, her sister learned from the Hans incident and did try to take her relationship with Kristoff slow. And that was good. To be honest, Kristoff seemed like a nice guy, but she didn't want her sister to make a rushed decision. But then he noticed that Kristoff wasn't alone.

"Hiccup..." Elsa exclaimed, happy to see her friend, but then she realized that she had to control herself. "I mean... Chief Haddock. Nice to see you." she said on a more calm and regal voice.

"Likewise, Your Majesty." Hiccup said. Anna noticed him too when she came out of Kristoff's embrace.

"Chief Haddock!" she greeted. "Good day, and Merry Christmas." Hiccup frowned in confusion. Christmas?

"Anna!" Elsa scolded. Anna covered her mouth when she realized what she said.

"Sorry." she smiled sheepishly. "Force of habit." The four of them stood there, waiting for someone to break this awkward pregnant silence, and then Hiccup did.

"Uh, Queen Elsa, I'm sorry to interrupt you on this important holiday. I shall take my leave."

"No!" Elsa said, not wanting him to leave. Her exclamation took everyone by surprise. "I-I mean..." she cleared her throat. "Please don't feel like you are undesirable Chief, you are always welcome here." Hiccup smiled happily at this.

"So," Anna chimed in. "Are you coming to the festival today, chief?" Hiccup nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I wasn't really aware of any kind of celebration here. I mean, I arrived three days ago, and I saw people were in a rush as if preparing the town for something, but I didn't know what." he shrugged.

"Anna, would you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes?" Elsa asked on a tone that showed that she wanted her to go away before she said another stupid thing.

"Sure, sure, we'll just be over here. Come Kristoff." she grabbed the iceman's arm and dragged him away, leaving her sister alone with the viking.

"So..." Hiccup started, a little embarrassed about how he was out of the loop. "Could you fill me in on this... Christmas thing, please?"

"Sure." Elsa a replied awkwardly. "You see Christmas... is one of our greatest holiday. It is a time where we decorate our homes with fancy things, bring the family together, give each other presents and just..." Elsa hesitated a bit, not sure how to sum it up. "Be together, I guess." Hiccup nodded.

"It sounds a lot like Snoggletog." he said. Elsa was confused.

"Snuggle-what?"

"It is a traditional viking holiday that is really similar to what you just described. But is a bit different too." he pretty much felt on himself how stupid this sentence was, but he wasn't really sure what else to say. "But then again, everything is different in Berk ever since... you know, the dragons moved in." he shrugged. Then he got an idea. "So... could you educate me in the ways of this... Christmas? I got curious about it."

And then, Elsa got a fantastic idea. "Tell you what. We are having a Christmas festival today. If you'd like to, you can join us for this event. I will show you everything about how do we celebrate Christmas." Hiccup seemed to like the idea.

"Celebrate with the Queen of Arendelle? I would be a fool to say no to that!" he said in excitement. Elsa smiled.

"Great! We are beginning at 10. Meet us at the main gate of the castle then." she instructed.

"Alright. Then I'll go back to my residence and... uhm... get ready." Hiccup stammered. "See you later." he waved and left. Elsa had to smile at him, watching him leave.

"I'm surprised you gathered up the courage to invite him." Elsa heard her sister say. She turned to see her standing behind her.

"Where is Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"He went o check on Sven. You know how protective he is over his reindeer. He's probably checking if he gets his share of carrots." she giggled.

"What did you mean by that?" Elsa asked, referring to her earlier comment.

"Oh, isn't it obvious? You invited him because you have the hots for him." Elsa blushed redder than her sister's hair.

"Anna!" she yelled at her, making her sister laugh at her.

"It's alright, Elsa. Really. I'll bet the people will be more than happy to see you marrying the chief of a tribe of vikings who have dragons."

"ANNA!"

"No really! They will be strong allies for Arendelle."

"Anna, I swear, I'll freeze your lips together if you don't stop!"

"But we might have problems about how you want to do the wedding. Our way, or the viking way."

Elsa was done. "Fine! You asked for it." the queen snapped her fingers and Anna felt her lips becoming unnaturally cold and being stuck together. She was unable to move them. She panicked and glared at her sister, non-verbally demanding to undo it.

"What? Sorry I can't hear you." Elsa teased, as she put her hand behind her ear. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's the problem." Anna was not happy with this. She tried to grab her sister and make her thaw her lips, but that proved unnecessary as Kristoff came back from the stables and Elsa decided it was for the best if she undoes her little prank, which she did with a wave of her finger.

"Kristoff! I believe Sven is doing fine." she asked as if nothing have happened.

"Yes, thank you, Your Majesty. He is quite happy. He seems to be even befriending Anna's horse."

"That's nice."

Anna meanwhile was rubbing her lips to make them warmer. Kristoff noticed this.

"Anna, is everything okay?"

"She, ow, she froze my lips together!" she yelled as she pointed at Elsa accusingly. Elsa faked innocent.

"Oh come now, Anna! I would never do that." she said sweetly.

"Yeah, why would she do that?" Kristoff said, brushing it off, leaving Anna dumbfounded.

**TBC. Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry it took so long guys. I have tons of school stuff I need to attend to. But it is finally done and I hope it meets your expectaiton.**

**Merry Christmas! Even though it is a little after Christmas. So I will say happy holidays instead.**

**Enjoy!**

Upon returning to the place they were staying during their visit, Hiccup's first thing to do was to find her mother, Valka. During her absence from Berk, she has been in many places and she has seen and heard about many things. If anyone can give him some advices, it would be her.

Passing past his loyal Night Fury with a quick greeting – who could barely notice it as long as he got his morning basket of fish. - he made his way inside the house. He didn't have to look for long. Her mother was in the kitchen, making lunch.

"Hi, mom." he greeted as he entered. Valka looked up at him with a smile.

"Hi, son." she greeted back as she was chopping some vegetables.

"What are you making?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Well, there isn't much to do back at Berk, besides, fish or boar, so I'm just making a bit of both. The vegetables are for the side. The chief of Berk needs some energy." Hiccup rolled his eyes. His mother absolutely loved teasing him like this.

"Mom, you do realize that I'm a twenty year old man. I don't need to be patronized by you."

"That doesn't matter. You are still my son. Not to mention that we have many years of mother-son time we need to make up for." she smiled. Hiccup managed to crack a small smile as well. That he could not deny. "Anyway, did you manage to talk with the Queen?"

"Actually," Hiccup began. " I did not only speak with the queen. She invited me to join her on this..." he stopped, trying to remember the word that was still so unfamiliar to him. "...Christmas festival." When she heard this, Valka's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Hiccup, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed as she went to hug her son.

"Yeah, but you know, there is a tiny little problem." Hiccup confessed with equal frustration of his mother not listening to him and nervousness because of his lack of knowledge on this particular holiday. "I don't really know what's this Christmas about?" he shyly admitted. Her mother just smiled warmly at him.

"So what are you planning to do about it?" she asked.

"I don't know." Hiccup admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "But I don't wanna let Elsa down. This obviously means a lot to her and I don't want to ruin her holiday by making a total fool of myself and/or her." he told her. Valka's smile widened.

"You must really like her." she told him. Hiccup didn't even try to deny it. There would be no point. It would take a blind person to say Elsa is not beautiful. He was attreacted to her the moment he saw her. And as time passed, and the two young rulers' relationship progressed into a friendship, Hiccup found himself liking Elsa more and more. He wouldn't exactly say that he loved her, but he would be happy to try. But he was uncertain of the queen's feelings. Elsa liked him. That much was certain. But just how much. Would she also be willing to give a relationship between the two of them a try?

"Yes." Hiccup admited after his little brainstorm. "But doe she? I mean, what's the point of spending your life loving someone you can never get? Me and Elsa are from two entirely different worlds. There are great expectations from our people for the both of us. I cannot let..." Hiccup was silenced by his mother putting her forefinger to his lips. However, her cheerful expression changed into a serious one. Hiccup was a little worried. He rarely saw his mother look like this.

"Hiccup," she started, a little sternly. "love doesn't work like that. If you love Queen Elsa, you should give her a chance to understand that. Wether she feels the same or not, you shouldn't live your life with your feelings pent up like that. Especially if that feeling is love. An unconfessed love will continue to eat you for the rest of your life." Her words made Hiccup think. Elsa told him about how her pent up fear almost destroyed her relationship with her sister. He decided that her mother was right. He smiled gratefully that she finally had someone in his life to help him with his feelings.

"Thanks, mom. You helped me a lot." he said as he hugged her.

"You're welcome." she said as she hugged him back. "Now, what do you have in mind?" Hiccup thought for a moment, before he came up with the following.

"Well, Elsa will be waiting for me at the festival in the town today. Sounds like an ideal time." he acknowledged with a smile. "I better go get ready. Thanks again, mom!" He said as he rushed back into his room. Valka just shook her head with a smile as she went back to cooking.

* * *

"Come on, Elsa! It's almost time!" Anna shouted to her sister from the stage set up in the middle of the town square. Elsa knew that the festival would start off with her announcement, but right now she was a little concerned about Hiccup. It was almost time to begin and he was nowhere to be seen.

"Elsa!" Anna called again. "Come up here already!" Elsa sighed, but eventually she gave in to her sister's request. As she made her way to the stage, Anna couldn't help, but notice her sister's sad expression. "Oh, Elsa! Why the long face? It's Christmas! There is no place for any sadness!"

"I know, Anna. It's just that..."

"Don't tell me you're feeling blue because the viking hasn't shown up yet." Anna said with crossed arms. Elsa looked down, saying nothing. "Look, I know you like him," Elsa didn't even try to deny it. "but he can't ruin this day. He isn't worth crying over on Christmas."

"I guess you're right." Elsa sighed, but she didn't feel any better. Anna noticed this. She didn't want Elsa to be like this over some guy, but she had it bad. She eventually decided that she has to help her.

"Look," she said with a sigh. "It is still three minutes until we start. If he doesn't show up until then, I will go down to his place and drag him here by his ear, I promise. But right now, you need to stop acting like this and announce the Christmas festival in Arendelle." Seeing Anna like this made Elsa finally snap out of her brooding and chuckle. "So go up there and shine!" Elsa needed no further encouragement.

That three minutes have passed and quite a crowd gathered around the town square, all waiting for their Queen to speak. Elsa walked up to the middle of the stage and her gaze wandered around the crowd. At first, she was saddened that she didn't see Hiccup in the crowd after he promised he will come, but just when she finally accepted that he won't come, she finally noticed him trying to wave his way through the crowd. Elsa's mood suddenly became fit for the holiday announcement again. That and she was happy Anna won't have to chew out Hiccup for not turning up. Hiccup looked up at the stage and waved shyly at Elsa, who returned the gesture. Eventually, Hiccup managed to walk up to Anna and Kristoff, who were standing at in the first line, waiting for Elsa's speech. Anna noticed him.

"Nice of you to finally show up." she told him reproachingly.

"Sorry for being late. I didn't want to show up as a mess, risking that I would embarrass Elsa." Hiccup told her, ashamed of himself that he was late.

"Well, apologize to her, not me. She felt terrible when she thought you're going to ditch her."

"I would never do that." Hiccup snapped at her, a little mad that she expected sucha rude thing from him.

"I hope not." Anna said, before turning back to the stage.

Elsa was finally ready. She turned to the crowd, cleared her throat and began.

"Greetings, people of Arendelle! As the Queen, I would like to wish all of you Happy Holidays! We have come to the end of a quite eventful year." This casued many in the crowd to snicker. "We had some difficult challenges ahead of us, but together we overcame them and we deserve to celebrate not only Christmas, but everything that we have accomplished this year. May we all have a peaceful, merry and joyous Christmas!" The crowd erupted into cheers, making Elsa smile. She loved basking in the admiration of her people. After a few seconds of it, she turned to the back of the stage, which was looking at the middle of the square, which had an enormous oine tree standing in the middle of it. Elsa raised her arms and used her powers to summon a blast of ice, which circled around the tree from it's bottom to it's top. By the time it was over, the entire tree was shining in beautiful, ice made christmas decoration. The people stood in awe. That was exactly what they were hoping to see that day: the Queen displaying her magic. And the result was beyond what they could hope for. They started to cheer on Elsa, who turned back to them and received it with graceful bows.

"Show off." Kristoff murmured, loud enough for Anna to hear. This earned him her elbow in his ribcage.

"Let the traditional Christmas festival of Arendelle begin!" Elsa declared cheerfully, much to the crowd's enthusiasm. She walked off of the stage and she went straight up to Hiccup. Hiccup was happy to see her, but the stern expression on her face worried him. What was she up to now?

"Hiccup," she began on the most regal voice she could muster. "Didn't you know it's improper to keep a lady waiting?"

"Uh..." Hiccup started, blushing in embarrassment. "Well... technically, I arrieved just in time, so I didn't keep you waiting." he said. Elsa's expression didn't soften a bit, so Hiccup knew he was in trouble. "Uh... I'm sorry. It won't happen again." he started, with at least five more excuses made up in his head, but luckily he didn't need them. Elsa chuckled as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's fine, I'm just teasing you." she said. That made Hiccup chuckle as well, but when Elsa's stern expression came back, he stopped. "But it better won't happen again."

"It... it won't. Honest." Anna laughed at the sight of him.

"Come on, sis. Give him a break. To his credit, he did say he's sorry." At this, Elsa smiled again.

"Okay, okay. You're off the hook." Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, muttering a quick "thanks" to Anna.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Elsa asked them.

"Uh, actually..." started Anna. "Me and Kristoff have our own plans for the first few hours of the festival." she said as she interlocked her arm with her boyfriend. Elsa was shocked.

"What?" Anna was the one who was the most excited about them spending today together and now she's ditching her for Kristoff?

"Yeah. We decided that we let you two sort your business from the morning out together." Anna told them. Both were confused and Anna decided to use this to her advantege and dragged Kristoff away. "See you guys!" she yelled, before they disappeared in the crowd. Elsa and Hiccup were left alone by themselves, and needless to say, that bred an awkward situation.

"So..." Elsa started.

"So..." Hiccup continued. "What do you want to do first?"

"I don't know. Whatever you wanna do, I guess."

"Okay..." Hiccup started to think of something. "Uh... how about we just take a walk around the town until we find something to do?"

"Sounds great." Elsa said with a smile. "Let's go." With this, the two started walking around the festival, without any real purpose.

"So..." Hiccup started. "Tell me about Christmas. I'm always eager to learn new things." Elsa was happy to enlighten him, but she wasn't sure where to begin.

"Well, let's see. Here in Arendelle, Christmas is about gifting our loved ones, being together with our family and friends, put up fancy decorations – as you no doubt noticed – and basically just celebrate together." Elsa tried to explain, hoping he understood.

"I see." Hiccup replied. "So, I guess everyday I spend with you is Christmas." Elsa stood dead in her tracks.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, blushing a little.

"Well, everytime we come together, we act more like we're in a friendly come together, rather than political meetings. And everytime I'm with you feels like a time of celebration to me." he confessed, blushing furiously.

"Th...thank you" Elsa told him, with a little more confidense than him. "But what about the decprations and the presents?" she asked.

"Well, we discuss matters in your palace, which I suppose is the most fancy building in the kingdom."

"Fair enough."

"And our meetings always end with us trading something with each other."

"Yes, but that is trading, not gifting. On Christmas, we give from the depth of our hearts. And we do not expect anything in return." Elsa explained.

"Oh," Hiccup said as he looked around the festival. "Well, thank you for explaining this to me. I think I understand now."

"I'm glad." Elsa said. "So, you see anything you would be interested in doing?" Asking this was formality of course. Both of them knew they would end up trying everything there. Hiccup noticed a group of people ice skating on a frozen area, that no doubt Elsa froze down for this very reason. Hiccup cringed. She despised ice skating. The closeness of an ice skating rink made him very uncomfortable. Even worse, Elsa noticed this.

"Oh, so you wanna go ice skating?" she teased.

"No!" he objected. "No, I don't!" Elsa smiled mischiefously, as she pointed to Hiccup's feet and froze the ground. Hiccup started slipping on it, but before he fell, Elsa grabbed his hands and pulled him with herself, right to the rink.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Elsa and Hiccup did everything together. They tried every game the festival provided. They ice skated, rode a sliegh together, participated in snowball fights, – which Elsa dominated – a snowmen bulding competition – in which they only participated for fun, as Elsa was the judge - and having the time of their lives. They never had this much fun since they were kids. Before they noticed it, it was starting to get dark. After a day of fun, they decided to head in and have dinner together.

"Thank you for today, Hiccup. I didn't have this much fun in a long time." Elsa told him, over a bowl of soup in a small, cozy salon, before the roaring fireplace. They decided they'll have dinner in private.

"You better prey your sister didn't hear that." Hiccup said and she laughed. "But you're welcome. I am happy we were able to spend this day together."

"So am I." Elsa said as she finished her soup and put the bowl down to a table before her.

"And" Hiccup contineued "I have something for you." Elsa looked at him curiously. Hiccup pulled out a small box from a bag that Elsa noticed he had been carrying with him for a while now. She shrugged it off, thinking it was none of her concern. Apparently, she was wrong. "I'm sorry it is not wrapped up, but I wanted to work on it myself a little." He said as he handed it to her.

Elsa observed it carefully. It was a small, wooden box, with nothing really special about it. It wasn't painted, it didn't have any design on it, except the side of it, which featured a pattern that was quite similar to her ballroom. She raised an eyebrow. That was curious.

"Well," Hiccup urged her. "Open it." Elsa did so and what happened left her completely awestruck. She opened it and two small ice figures, which portrayed obviusly them came to view. The ice figures stood together in a dancing position, holding each other's hands. And then they started spinning around with a sweet melody playing from the box.

Elsa stared at them, seemingly hypnotized by them. Hiccup was a little worried. Did she not like it? She should have said something about it by now. But she just stared at it, wordlessly. Elsa continued to stare at the twirling figures, wanting to see every moment until they stopped, which – to Elsa's greatest regret – everntually of course happened.

After the music box stopped, Elsa slowly, carefully placed it down on the table, afraid that she might break it and turned back to Hiccup. Hiccup stared back at her, unsure of what to say, or to say anything at all.

"So..." he asked, rubbing the back of his head. "...do you... like it?"

"Like it?" Elsa replied. "No, Hiccup. I don't like it." That made Hiccup sadden and look down.

"Oh, well then..."

"I LOVE IT!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Hiccup was caught so off guard by this that he fell back on the caouch they were sitting on. But eventually, he came to his senses and hugged her back.

"I'm glad." he said. "I saw it at one of the vendor stands at the festival and I just had to buy it to you. Of course I replaced the dancing figures in it. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed a few pieces of decoration from that huge tree from the square."

"Of course not." Elsa said, crying tears of joy. "Thank you again, Hiccup. This is the best gift I ever got." Hiccup came out of the embrace and looked into her eyes.

"You're welcome, Elsa." he said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Elsa said. They kept staring into each other's eyes, before Elsa noticed a piece of rather familiar looking plant above them as a part of the decoration of the couch. She knew exactly what it was.

"Hiccup..." she started, blushing a little. "There is a Christmas tradition I didn't really explain to you yet..."

**AN: Again, sorry it took so long. But it is finally done and that's all that matters.**

**Tell me the truth, was it very rushed? I think it was. Sorry guys. I didn't have much time for writing lately and I had to finish this. Preferably in this year. But it is done!**

**I would like to thank all of you that you read my work in 2015. I wish all of you a happy and successful 2016! Stay awesome, guys! I can't say I will, but I will definitely try.**

**This is fanfictionmakermachine, signing off for the last time in 2015. Peace!**


End file.
